


a bunch of freaking nerds (the owl house chatfic)

by mitten_ss



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, be us against the world..., cool cool just checking, i would be ur girl, in another life, lil bit of drama here n there yk??, lots of references bc that’s basically my sense of humour, no storyline tbf, there will be among us ok everybody alright with that?, this is a freakin chatfic bc i like talking to myself yhupp, we’d keep all our promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitten_ss/pseuds/mitten_ss
Summary: luz creates a groupchat after getting a scroll from eda — what will she do next!!key for the usernames:thegoodwitchluzura - luzwitchchick - amitygusisnothere - gusflorawitch - willowprobablyem - emiratherealedsheeran - edricgriffinbae - vineyboschafr - boschaskarluv - skarawhoeveniseda - edajerbozo - jerbo
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Willow Park/Skara, boscha with nobody because she’s a freak!!!, joking u guys she loves herself
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**thegoodwitchluzura has added witchchick, gusisnothere +8 others to ‘a bunch of freaking nerds!’.**

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- guess what

**florawitch -** wjat :0

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- mm no ur gna guess !! 

**gusisnothere** \- luzzz?? u got a scroll?!

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- yhuppp hi fellas 😩

**gusisnothere** \- LOL — willow how did u not notice?

**florawitch** \- hm?

**florawitch** \- oh bye i didn’t even check to see what this was 😜🤟🏼

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- @witchchick OI

**witchchick** \- who pinged

**thegoodwitchazura** \- hey what is crackalacking 😋

**witchchick** \- did luz get a scroll

**whoeveniseda** \- yeah

**witchchick** \- who let that happen 😟

**whoeveniseda** \- me..

**florawitch** \- luz why’d you add eda !!

**gusisnothere** \- fr? i didn’t even know u had pensta 

**whoeveniseda** \- im only on pensta to keep up i don’t post anything lol

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- that’s not even true eda ik u posted that one pic of king don’t even lie!

**whoeveniseda** \- four years ago! plus why did you add me ur friends are like twelve or something right ?

**witchchick** \- fifteen, eda.

**probablyem** \- don’t forget abt us you freak 🤙🏻

**therealedsheeran** \- yhh what up with the blight twin erasure smh 😔

**probablyem** \- ed how old are we again 

**therealedsheeran** \- 18 i think 😁

**probablyem** \- sheeesh dude we’re so old 

**witchchick** \- ..luz beb who else did you add

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- oh hmm — well there’s viney, jerbo, boscha n skara who are yet to say smth :)

**witchchick** \- wh- girl why boscha?

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- so i have somebody to irritate <3

**witchchick** \- fair nuff!!

**boschafr** \- who tf

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- yoo ur here!!  
  


**boschafr** \- uh,, yh you added me? 🤨

**florawitch** \- naw not u plss 😩✋🏼

**boschafr** \- stfu man u piss me off! 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- nah cuz listen guys i had this great idea alr i’m gna need everybody to listen 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- guys

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- h-hewwo—? 🥺🥺💔

**witchchick** \- no don’t ever say that again that is so gross

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- :( listen to me then tf

**witchchick** \- @everyone 

**probablyem** \- HI MITTENS 👹

**witchchick** \- bye where is everyone else

**therealedsheeran** \- yallllll em just freaking farted oh my god i can’t take it 🤢

**probablyem** \- damn ed ur rlly out here telling everybody abt my gas 

**florawitch** \- somebody pinged who was it 

**witchchick** \- me and i’ll do it again cuz not everyone is here 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- nvm amity is the only real one here 🥱 the rest of u are FAKE

**witchchick** \- ugh word 🙋‍♀️

**skarluv** \- hiii!! <3 

**boschafr** \- u can’t call skara fake that is so rude

**whoeveniseda** \- why am i still here 

  
**thegoodwitchluzura** \- to play amogn us with me 

**griffinbae** \- UM YES

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- VINEY BELOVED 😙

**griffinbae** \- greetings 😙

**jerbozo** \- viney answer my messages wtf

**griffinbae** \- no fuck you

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- ARE WE ALL HERE

**message liked by 10 people ❤️**

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- trueee ok so we are playing among us but there are eleven of us so somebody is gna have to opt out

**jerbozo** \- i cant rn i’m taking a leak

**griffinbae** \- yummy

**jerbozo** \- you disgust me in ways u won’t ever understand

**witchchick** \- like this msg if ur available to play among us 

**message liked by 9 people ❤️**

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- that is so convenient omgg

**florawitch** \- i’m starting the lobby, kay?

**gusisnothere** \- ok send the code luv

**florawitch** \- WXCSBG

**whoeveniseda** \- idk how you play this game but i’m going to win so

~~~~  
 **AMONG US**

 **john cena joined**

**john cena** \- suh dude

**amity** \- PLEASE

**edward** \- NO STOP I WAS GNA DO THAT

**amity** \- em is that you

**edward** \- yhup

**willow** \- uh i thought we were doing our normal names

**amity** \- mhm me too

**marquise** \- oh

**marquise left**

**amity** \- MARQUISE

**willow** \- LMAOAOAO

**gus joined**

**gus** \- lolll who tf was that! so weird xd

**willow** \- rightttt kinda aca-awkward!

**skara joined**

**skara** \- u guys didn’t tell me what server srry i’m late

**amity** \- it’s alrr 

**willow** \- wher is luz

**ian hawke joined**

**ian hawke** \- where are the chipmunks

**boscha** \- WHO

**gus** \- LOLLL LUZ WHY IAN

**ian hawke** \- where is alvin that stupid rodent i want to throw him

**amity** \- FNFNFHDNFNFN

**owllady** \- CAN WE START

**skara** \- HAHAHAH

**willow** \- OH yhyh 

**game started**

**(2 mins later)**

~~~~~~~~~  
 **BODY REPORTED**

 **john cena** \- WHO JUST KILLED EDWARD

**amity** \- HELP

**ian hawke** \- NOT ME I WAS IN NAVIGATION W/ WILLOW

**willow** \- yh that’s true 

**owllady** \- where was the body 

**john cena** \- electrical

**boscha** \- well obviously she died then who tf goes into electrical first thing 

**john cena** \- MY SISTER EMIRA BLIGHT THATS WHO TF

**boscha** \- LOOOL

**skara** \- i was in medbay if that helps?

**viney** \- i was in lower engine doing task

**ian hawke** \- gus wbu

**gus** \- security?

**amity** \- couldn’t you have vented from electrical to security 

**john cena** \- NO BC I HEARD THE VENT JUST AS I CAME IN BUT I DIDNT SEE WHO IT WAS

**gus** \- WHAT IT WASNT ME I WAS LOOKING AT THE CAMS WTFFF

**owllady** \- could it have been a self report?

**skara** \- i mean yh i walked past security and saw gus go in from upper engine so he couldn’t have vented 

**willow** \- but he could have bc he might have quickly vented and then killed yk

**owllady** \- alr let’s skip 

**ian hawke** \- ok 

**nobody was ejected.**

~~~~~~~~  
 **BODY REPORTED**

**ian hawke** \- chaps we have lost another one 

**willow** \- since when was ian british 

**skara** \- ok so we’ve lost emira, boscha, and now amity. 

**viney** \- where’d you find amity?

**ian hawke** \- navigation

**john cena** \- where was everybody

**gus** \- shut UP john

**john cena** \- well sheesh pipe down young man

**willow** \- gus what

**gus** \- john freaking vented i saw him 

**owllady** \- where did he vent to

**gus** \- i was running to O2 and i saw him jump out of the vent in shields

**john cena** \- loll kids nowadays

**skara** \- ok so ed?

**ian hawke** \- yhup we have to vote somebody soo

**willow** \- kay

**john cena** \- i’m voting for gus again

**gus** \- piss off!!

**john cena** \- omg augustus said a dirty word

**john cena was ejected**

~~~~~~~  
 **BODY REPORTED**

 **willow** \- VINEY

**viney** \- what

**willow** \- why did you run out of electrical like that pls

**viney** \- i finished my task that’s why

**viney** \- also i was in there with luz finishing tasks

**skara** \- luz and gus are gone

**owllady** \- so are we voting viney

**skara** \- yeah i think so

**viney** \- ik ur all like- oh no!! u ran out of electrical u imposter!!! u killed luz!! but listen..i am not the imposter alright you’ll see 

**viney was ejected.**

~~~~~~~~  
 **EMERGENCY MEETING**

 **skara** \- it wasnt viney 

**willow** \- well obvi

**skara** \- and i was with you the entire time last round

**willow** \- that’s right 

**skara** \- so that just leaves eda

**owllady** \- i’ll call your parents 

**willow** \- you can’t even call for food delivery you’re in hiding 

**owllady** \- drat

**owllady was ejected**

~~~~~~~  
 **CREWMATES WIN**

~~~~~~~  
  


**(back to gc)**

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- SHEESH

**griffinbae** \- OK NOW THAT WE DONT HAVE A TIME LIMIT IM GNA EXPLAIN MYSELF

**therealedsheeran** \- gus are you asking to scrap because i will knock u out 

**griffinbae** \- EDRIC QUIET DOWN 

**therealedsheeran** \- OK THEN ILL JUST NEVER TALK AGAIN #womenaresomean #nobodyunderstands #donthmu #onlyrealonesknow 😩👊🏻‼️🤞🏻🔥

**griffinbae** \- ok so me and luz were in electrical doing our silly little tasks together ❤️❤️ and i ran out cuz i had finished mine but she didn’t run out with me

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- that would be cause eda leapt out the vent and murdered me as soon as u left like the SNAKE she is 😟✋🏼

**witchchick** \- have u ever been snaked by a friend 🤞🏻😈 and just for the clout they’d do it again?? 😱

**florawitch** \- ok anyway skara and i won we are better than all of you 

**skarluv** \- so true willow so very true ‼️

**jerbozo** \- samee

**probablyem** \- outta here jerbo u didn’t even play 

**jerbozo** \- YOOO it’s almost as if that was the joke biatch!!!!!!!! 👊🏻👊🏻👊🏻👊🏻

**probablyem** \- farts on you romantically

**griffinbae** \- 😃

**boschafr** \- whos dumbass killed me then

**therealedsheeran** \- that would be me 🙌 

**boschafr** \- fuck you

**therealedsheeran** \- <3 

**gusisnothere** \- ed i’m going to hurt you 

**therealedsheeran** \- this child 

**gusisnothere** \- what is the matter with you

**therealedsheeran** -hey ‼️😃 i just had coffee ☕️ and idk what’s going on in my life 🤔⁉️ but it feels amazing 🤩 👊🏻 my eyebrows look amazing 😂 my hair 💆‍♀️ looks 👀 amazing!! 😍 i feel invincible 🤯 i feel dangerous ⚠️ i feel like a dinosaur 🦕 i AM a dinosaur! dinosaur 🦖 🙋‍♂️ bye everybody have a good day ! 😘

**jerbozo** \- HELP

**witchchick** \- HELLO?? 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- gus please kick his shins as hard as you possibly can 

**gusisnothere** \- 🏃‍♂️💨

**skarluv** \- HAAHAHAHA

**therealedsheeran** \- On my way! 

**florawitch** \- STOPOPPOPPPP

**witchchick** \- i’ll lock the front door

**probablyem** \- i’ll go get the peanuts

**witchchick** \- isnt he allergic to peanuts 

**probablyem** \- yeah

**whoeveniseda** \- ...

**witchchick** \- get the salted ones 

**probablyem** \- what else would i bring amity i’m not insane

**therealedsheeran** \- LET ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!

**witchchick** \- NO!!!!

**florawitch** \- aren’t we witnessing attempted murder rn

**jerbozo** \- what if we didn’t kill ed how bout that 

**probablyem** \- we’re not actually gna feed him the peanuts it’s just a threat

**therealedsheeran** \- you were bluffing

**probablyem** \- i wasn’t bluffing when i said you can’t leave the house

**therealedsheeran** \- STOOOOOP :(

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- how are u doing with gus, willow?

**florawitch** \- who said i was gna be the one watching him

**witchchick** \- LMAOOO GUS IS OUTSIDE

**therealedsheeran** \- GO AWAY GREMLIN BOY

**gusisnothere** \- I HAVE NUTS

**therealedsheeran** \- YOU RLLY WANNA KILL A MAN

**boschafr** \- wtf is happening in here

**skaraluv** \- crimes 

**witchchick** \- the boy has nuts 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- can we stop saying nuts

**witchchick** \- balls

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- WTF

**skarluv** \- BYEYEYEYEE

**gusisnothere** \- NOT THOSE KIND OF NUTS YOU DIV

**witchchick** \- I KNOW I AM JOKING

**gusisnothere** \- IM NOT LAUGHING IM ABT TO PUT THIS MAN IN A HOSPITAL

**probablyem** \- cut the mf cameras 😩🤚🏻

**therealedsheeran** \- YOU CANT GET IN SMALL INFANT

**gusisnothere** \- YOU WANNA DOUBLE CHECK?

**therealedsheeran** \- YEAH 

**therealedsheeran** \- he can’t get in right

**witchchick** \- the door is locked

**florawitch** \- skara and i are coming to pick him up 

**gusisnothere** \- YOU CANT GET RID OF ME 

**skarluv** \- YOU WAIT TIL UR FATHER HEARS ABT THIS

**gusisnothere** \- NO


	2. gross i forgot i had to name these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luz wants to find out who amity likes gosh what a twonk

**boschafr** \- this one is for the boys with the booming system top down ac with the cooler system 🎶🤟🏻😩

**witchchick** \- what’s that song? never heard of it before 😀

**boschafr** \- ah it’s superbass by nicki minaj but i doubt you’ve heard of her either 💅🏻🙄

**witchchick** \- nicki minaj? is she alt?

**skarluv** \- have mercy...

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- @witchchick excuse me ☝🏼

**witchchick** \- what 😠

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- who do you like 🙂

**witchchick** \- no

**gusisnothere** \- :0 

**florawitch** \- well..

**witchchick** \- did you guys see the news today kinda scary if you ask me 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- you evil citrus fruit tell me who you like this isn’t fair ☹️

**witchchick** \- i mean who knew they were gna raise the taxes in the uk that’s wild

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- does anybody else know ??

**gusisnothere** \- i mean—

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- AUGUSTUS

**gusisnothere** \- HELLO 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- you know don’t you?

**gusisnothere** \- it’s very obvious :)

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- @florawitch COME HERE

**witchchick** \- 😶 

**florawitch** \- the fuck going on

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- who does mittens like 

**witchchick** \- no you don’t get to call me mittens 

**therealedsheeran** \- yeah luz stop it ‼️

**therealedsheeran** \- also it’s paul hollywood from the great british bake off

**probablyem** \- yhup she has a shrine n everything 😜

**witchchick** \- i don’t like paul hollywood

**therealedsheeran** \- god after everything you’ve been through? wait until he hears abt this :(

**witchchick** \- yhup u tell him <3

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- are u fr should i tweet him 

**probablyem** \- probably not he might have a lawyer

**witchchick** \- god i’m gna start a hashtag and cancel you 

**probablyem** \- do it see what happens

**kay so this isn’t relevant to what’s happening rn in this fic but i just wanted to take a short interval because my teachers thought it would be real cute and hot to set me four assignments out of no where <3 i don’t even have those classes today but they’re setting me crap and idk that just feels a lil bit stoopid to me!! ok now that ur like “cmon bitch gosh ur so freaking immature i can’t stand you” i will continue to write and ignore my teachers to spite them 😘😘**

**florawitch** \- luz even if i told you i can guarantee you wouldn’t get it

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- ugh what is the matter with u guys do u not trust me or smth??

**gusisnothere** \- would you like a hint 😏

**oh my god stop it that emoji is so funny bye**

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- yes please :(

**witchchick** \- oh my god am i just not here

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- shut up blight ur dead to me rn

**witchchick** \- then why are you still trying to find out who i like? 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- because it pisses me off that i seem to be the only one who doesn’t know 

**boschafr** \- that in itself should be enough information for you to figure out who it is 

**therealedsheeran** \- let’s give her a hint you guys 🤞🏻

**whoeveniseda** \- it’s luz 

**witchchick** \- 🤸♂️💨

**florawitch** \- OHH..

**skarluv** \- oh noo 😥

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- eda be quiet they’re gna give me a hint goshh 

**witchchick** \- i just let so much air out of my body

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- you farted? kinda gross ami ngl!

**florawitch** \- HELP 😭

**witchchick** \- no i

**witchchick** \- well yh i did but that’s not what i was talking abt

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- what does it smell like 

**witchchick** \- what do u think it smells like, daisies? 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- dude idk sometimes they smell like eggs 

**witchchick** \- i am not an eggy fart typa gal!!

**skarluv** \- luz did you want a hint 🤞🏾

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- yes who does amity like

**florawitch** \- we said a hint hold ur horses 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- well if everybody knows why not just tell me wouldn’t it be easier that way

**boschafr** \- well it’s painfully obvious already and u still haven’t figured it out so technically amity’s secret is safe whether ur given a hint or not 

**witchchick** \- does this not feel wrong to you guys like damn i never told any of you abt this and all of a sudden u know??

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- JUST GIVE ME ANYTHING AT THIS POINT I GOTTA KNOW BEFORE I LOSE IT

**willow** \- alr it’s a girl

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- ok well i’m not that dense ik amity’s gay — give me another one 😠

**probablyem** \- she tells us she thinks they’re very cute

**witchchick** \- ⁉️😭

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- all girls are cute cmon give me smth to work with here

**therealedsheeran** \- they luv to bake bread!! (hint: it’s paul hollywood <3)

**witchchick** \- BACK!! 🤺 BACK I SAY!! ⛔️

**gusisnothere** \- hey

**gusisnothere** \- GUWAHWHAHS 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- i regret showing u gbbo..

**florawitch** \- ams y don’t u tell her smth abt them

**witchchick** \- 😀 no

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- wait a min i don’t wanna sound full of myself or anything but like since i’m the only one who doesn’t know...? 💭💭

**witchchick** \- they’re a freaking asshole

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- ah boscha

**boschafr** \- now hang on- 

**witchchick** \- NO ❌🙅♀️

**gusisnothere** \- has she figured it out yet or,,??

**florawitch** \- tf do you think gus

**jerbozo** \- i think amity should start by describing her appearance

**witchchick** \- wait no listen i’m not planning on going that far yet 

**jerbozo** \- fair enough but the gal is still clueless, maybe at least give her one solid hint that’ll get her to stop asking 

**witchchick** \- luz do you promise to stop pestering me abt them if i tell u smth abt their appearance 😣

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- ong 

**witchchick** \- on titan ur gna figure it out by urself 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- on titan or whateva 🤯

**witchchick** \- mk they have brown eyes 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- got u ok

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- and ur sure this is a real person 

**witchchick** \- what yes i’m sure

**probablyem** \- is paul hollywood a real person 

**witchchick** \- it’s getting old guys 

**probablyem** \- no rlly i actually cannot imagine him irl like as in doing everyday stuff like going to tesco n whatnot 

**therealedsheeran** \- i’m still trying to figure out if iowa is real 

**probablyem** \- is it?

**therealedsheeran** \- no i don’t think so isn’t it from total drama island or something

**griffinbae** \- no iowa is real

**therealedsheeran** \- i don’t believe you i think ur twisting my toes 

**griffinbae** \- it’s real edric

**therealedsheeran** \- no iowa was invented by chris mclean

**probablyem** \- next she’s gna tell u that harold is a real person

**therealedsheeran** \- if he is i’m hiding don’t tell him where i am

**probablyem** \- leshawna hmu tho

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- ami is it leshawna 

**witchchick** \- no but she sure as hell should have won

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- hmm true dat

**witchchick** \- keep going tho 

**thegoodwitchluzura** \- oh i will don’t worry 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in the middle of a chemistry class because i don’t give a toss abt chemicals if i blow up my kitchen when i move into my own house that’s my business
> 
> and yes i genuinely didn’t know iowa was real if you’re from iowa hey does harold acc exist i need to know for safety reasons he’s a scary guy
> 
> oh my god you guys it’s called Wawanakwa what the freak how’d i mess that up am i ok hello

**Author's Note:**

> u guysss did u enjoy that? kewl if u did, if not then ew i guess- /j 
> 
> idrk how i’m gna incorporate much ship content into this fic considering it is a gc and yhu can’t rlly portray much romance through texting but there will be some hints so don’t even worry abt it!!
> 
> this is mostly just supposed to be comedy if u want, not a lot of it is gna make sense cuz i’m not looking to put much effort into this but we shall see how it goes alr !!
> 
> mk have a wonderful freaking day man!


End file.
